


Average Monthly Lows

by asocialconstruct



Series: Climatic Shifts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Backrubs, M/M, Morning Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cozy enough and dark enough to go back to sleep, and Steve drops back down into dozing as Bucky smooths a broad, sleep-clumsy hand down his arm, squeezing the muscle to ease the aches Steve wakes up with from their creaking, saggy bed.  Bucky’s warm breath against his neck is slow and even enough as he slides his hand along Steve’s waist and presses a thumb into his spine that Bucky must still be half asleep himself, working on muscle memory to find the knots in Steve’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Monthly Lows

Bucky rolls into him before either of them are fully awake, and Steve swims up into it as Bucky tucks against him.  The cold morning light is still muddy, filtered gray through the frosted window and bounced down the brick airshaft.  Bucky noses against Steve’s hair and he’s hot as warm brick under the covers, radiating as he wraps himself against Steve’s back.

It’s cozy enough and dark enough to go back to sleep, and Steve drops back down into dozing as Bucky smooths a broad, sleep-clumsy hand down his arm, squeezing the muscle to ease the aches Steve wakes up with from their creaking, saggy bed.Bucky’s warm breath against his neck is slow and even enough as he slides his hand along Steve’s waist and presses a thumb into his spine that Bucky must still be half asleep himself, working on muscle memory to find the knots in Steve’s back.

Bucky’s hands and lips are warm as the rest of him, tucking his knees up behind Steve’s to press the aches out in small circles as he noses the back of Steve’s neck.Not awake enough to kiss, just enough to rub his stubble below Steve’s hairline and sigh deep, even breaths through parted lips.Bucky’s cock thickens by slow, throbbing heartbeats, angled down and pressed to the back of Steve’s thigh, hot and lazy as the rest of him.

His stubble prickles the back of Steve’s shoulder raw as Bucky wakes up enough to press a proper kiss there before shifting enough to knead the stiff muscles of Steve’s neck.It’s a good, burning, raw sort of pain, Bucky’s blunt fingers scraping over his scalp and down, making his sluggish blood move.Steve sighs under his hands and shifts a little, pressing his ass back against Bucky just for the feel of his stiffening cock and the way Bucky hooks an ankle through his to pull him closer.

Bucky tucks the quilt down around them snug, the arm he’s pushed under Steve’s pillow coming down to wrap against his chest as Bucky’s other hand works down Steve’s back, kneading the ache out of Steve’s neck and shoulders with sure hands.Bucky puts a hand around his bicep, practically big enough to wrap all the way around and presses the pain out in long, smooth motions, pressing with strong fingers until he gets to the constant ache in Steve’s right wrist exacerbated by salt swollen joints and his new pen and the weather and the nagging arthritis in that hand but not the other,

Bucky just holds his wrist for a moment, tight enough to let the warmth soak in, and reaches down to adjust himself against Steve’s ass.Steve’s still naked and a little sore from the night before but Bucky’s got his shorts and shirt on from a midnight trip to the shared john.He lines himself up to press between the cheeks of Steve’s ass, fully hard now and hot through the thin fabric, but as soon as he’s settled he’s back to the task at hand, his big fingers opening and closing over the joints of Steve’s wrist and hand to press away the swelling that makes Steve’s hands stiffen and ache every morning.

He’s not entirely undistractible, though, rubbing himself lazily against Steve’s ass, releasing his hand and shifting to get a better angle for pressing knuckles into his shoulder blades, which tips Steve so that the base of Bucky’s cock is pressed up against Steve’s balls from behind, a slow steady pressure along with the pain of Bucky’s hand on his back that sends chills chasing over his scalp and down his thighs.The head of Bucky’s cock is big and wet through his shorts, pressed right up against them like they could start fucking any time if Bucky just slipped into him, warm and easy.

Bucky must hear him thinking, because he shimmies out of his clothes, the shock of the cold air rushing under the blanket making him feel all the hotter when he tosses his clothes away and pulls Steve back into him.He’s rougher than he needs to be, but in the way he knows Steve likes, early and dark enough to be a dream, rough enough to be solid and real.

Steve’s skin prickles where Bucky’s hands pull the cheeks of his ass apart and pulls Steve bodily back onto his cock, not just pressed against now.He can feel Bucky’s heartbeat against his ass, but Bucky just pushes his arm back under Steve’s pillow and cuddles back up, and his hands feel so good squeezing the pain out of Steve’s knuckles and shoulders it’s impossible to be impatient with him, even if he is taking advantage of Steve’s sleepy distraction to rub sandpapery kisses all down his neck where he’s bonelessly sore.Steve turns his face down into the pillow that smells like Bucky’s aftershave and sex and bitter paint, too pleasantly aching to care about Bucky skimming past Steve’s hard cock to knead the muscles of his thigh, even though they’re practically fucking already with Bucky’s cock rolling against his ass and getting him slick with just precome.

Bucky digs a thumb into his back at the same time he bites into Steve’s shoulder, the pain together so bright and clear it makes Steve’s scalp tingle and his back arch.Bucky yanks him back, mouthing at the bite mark to keep it bright with the scrape of his stubble, mouth hot and soft where he starts sucking bruises.

His hands won’t let up, though, his knuckles relentlessly sharp between Steve’s shoulder blades, keeping him too boneless to fight back or do anything besides roll his head and grind back into Bucky’s cock.He’s hot and thick and frustrating, just the hard length of him and the tip too high for Steve to push himself down on, all pressure and no promise.

When Bucky finally wraps Steve’s cock with light fingers, it’s with a line of slow kisses down his neck, sappy as anything.Steve only lets him get away with it this early in the morning, when he’s too tired to fight back, but Bucky would kiss him all over if he thought Steve would let it slide.And Steve likes it fine, but Bucky gets lost in it, settling in to kiss when he thinks Steve won’t rush him, content to waste an evening with no one getting off if he can just lie on the couch and pet.Lazy, is what he is.Kissing is fine, but Bucky’s hands are better when he’s not distracted like he is now, stroking Steve’s cock slow enough for it to hardly count as a sin.Steve tries to spread his knees and grind into Bucky’s hand, restless now that he’s awake, but Bucky just hums in his ear like they don’t have anywhere to be.

Which they don’t, but that’s no reason to make it take forever and a day.

Bucky finally reaches over him for the vaseline on the window sill, still uncapped from last night.He takes his sweet goddamn time about it, leaning in to kiss long and slow while he slicks his fingers up.His mouth is hot against Steve’s, stubble prickling Steve’s lips as he tries to get an angle to bite and Bucky won’t let him.The weight of him leaning over is just one side of unbearable, like being buried under every blanket in the house and Steve could about drown in him, just keep being kissed and never want to come up for air.Steve’s nipples ache in the cold air, the contrast of Bucky’s body pressed hot against his side and the cold air rolling off the frosted window, chasing shivers up and down his sides more than Bucky’s slow, lazy kissing.

It’s like being pulled into a warm bath when Bucky settles back behind him and pulls the covers tight before slicking up his cock, knuckles pressed against the back of Steve’s thigh.And James Barnes is a goddamn tease, because he just rubs his slick cock against Steve’s ass, dirty as a Saturday night gutter for all that he kisses like his mouth is too good for communion.

And then it’s—god, it’s just the tip, Bucky putting a hand on his ass to keep Steve from sinking back into him, and he’s too strong to push against at this angle.Bucky rocks into him by millimeters, kissing soft along Steve’s shoulder like he’s not digging blunt fingers into his thighs to keep Steve from fucking himself how he wants.It doesn’t hurt, exactly, Bucky’s hand hard on his thigh and the round blunt tip of his cock pulling out just far enough to push back into him agonizingly slow, over and over, making him over sensitive, everything boiled down to that slow stretch and waiting on edge for it.

When Bucky finally sinks into him, it’s in one long, slow push that takes Steve’s breath away, making him feel every second of it, and Steve can feel his own heartbeat jump under Bucky’s hands as Bucky smooths a broad hand down Steve’s chest.His cock is impossibly thick, Bucky shifts against him and settles, thighs pressed to Steve’s and nose pressed into Steve’s neck like they’re just spooning to sleep, but his cock makes Steve feel spread apart even though he was riding Bucky just the night before.  

Bucky feels biggest like this, when he’s taking his time and kissing Steve’s shoulder, making him wait with Bucky’s palm rolling slow over the head of Steve’s cock, when there’s nothing to think about but the slow throb of Bucky’s cock in him.And that’s why he does it, the bastard, because Steve can practically feel the blush spreading down his chest to the time of his heartbeat kicking up, making him squirm against Bucky’s chest, making it worse because he can feel how slick Bucky is in him and that there’s no getting away from him now.

Bucky finally takes pity on him and strokes him with a firm hand, still slick with vaseline from doing himself.Bucky uses the motion to make Steve do the work, pulling him back with his hand so tight it almost hurts, but so good, making him chase it, Steve’s toes curling against Bucky’s shins until Bucky traps his ankles between his knees.Bucky’s arm is a solid weight on him, keeping him in place when all he wants to do is thrust wildly into Bucky’s hand.Bucky’s palm is slick with precome and tightens on the base of Steve’s cock, pulling him back to make him grind, slow and deep.

He comes into Bucky’s hand with a shuddered breath, hands clenched in the pillow to keep himself from flying to pieces.Bucky is relentless, fucking him through it even as Steve’s thighs and back lock up, shuddering back into the hot slap of Bucky’s hips against his ass.

Bucky doesn’t let him breathe, rolling Steve onto his belly while he’s still shuddering with it and Bucky after him, crushing Steve into the mattress with all his weight.Bucky’s mouth is hot as a brand on his shoulder now, fucking him too deep while Steve’s cock throbs where it’s pressed between his belly and the mattress.He can hardly breathe and doesn’t want to, face pressed into the pillow so he’s wrapped up in the smell of Bucky and their bed and drowning in it, Bucky’s breath hot on his ear as he pants open mouthed against Steve’s shoulder.  

The weight of him is overwhelming so that Steve doesn’t know if he’s shuddering through his own climax or Bucky’s when Bucky finally comes in him, hot and thick so that Steve almost arches under him, trapped by his weight.Bucky kisses him through it, breathing heavily as he comes down, nose and mouth dragging across Steve’s neck and shoulder like he’s drunk.Bucky’s a sloppy, affectionate drunk off this or anything else and he rolls his hips into Steve just to drag it out, the cuddly bastard.

He finally rolls off when Steve elbows him enough times, sentimental still when he pulls out, kissing Steve’s shoulders the whole way, and tries to spoon him bare assed and sloppy until Steve flops onto his back.He gets about two seconds to stretch, back popping the whole way, before Bucky rolls over and tugs Steve to lie on his chest, snuggled tight and sticky with Steve’s leg thrown over Bucky’s knee.It’s laundry day anyway.

Bucky pets his hair artlessly until Steve turns his face down into Bucky’s collarbone, pressing a kiss to his chest to make him stop.

“Morning,” Bucky says to the top of his head, pulling Steve close against when he tries to squirm away.He presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head, and Steve lets him get away with it only because he’s too sleepy to care. 


End file.
